1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that captures an image of an object by radiating imaging light to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), which is an ophthalmologic apparatus using a principle of a confocal laser microscope, performs raster scanning for a fundus with a laser that is measuring light, and acquires a planar image from the intensity of its return light with high resolution at a high speed. Concerning the SLO, there has been developed an adaptive optics SLO (AOSLO) apparatus including an adaptive optical system for measuring aberration caused by a subject's eye by a wavefront sensor in real time, and correcting aberration caused by measuring light generated at the subject's eye or its return light. This system enables acquisition of an image reduced in influence of aberration. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543 discusses a composite apparatus that combines an SLO apparatus, which has a wide angle of view, with an AOSLO apparatus, which has a narrow angle of view and high resolution.